


A Christmas Peril

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Version 1.01 patch fixes. Spelling mistakes fixed, and terrible at making up fake names, dakota is still in love, gay love can pierce through the veil of death and save the day, its all ok tho, minor mention of cavendish death, this fic killed me, vinnie broke the law again for gay love, well post established relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: The news had hit Vinnie like a ton of bricks. He felt the air leave his body and his skin grew cold. A hand covered his mouth as Dakota struggled to get any air into his lungs as he slammed his data padd on his kitchen table. His house bot whirling in alarm at the sudden noise.Cavendish dies and Dakota goes back in time to save him.





	A Christmas Peril

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title is subject to Change.

The news had hit Vinnie like a ton of bricks. He felt the air leave his body and his skin grew cold. A hand covering his mouth as Dakota struggled to get any air into his lungs as he slammed his data padd on his kitchen table. His house bot whirling in alarm at the sudden noise. 

 

“Mr. Dakota, is everything alright?” It asked once their servos calmed 

 

“Yeah, i'm fine.” Dakota said with a wave of his hand. The feeling of nausea spreading throughout his stomach as tears threatened to fall. 

 

“I am detecting elevated heart rate and-“ the bot said as Dakota interrupted. 

 

“I don’t need you to scan me, I told you I’m fine.” He said as he stood up, the chair scraping back. 

 

He knew where he was heading before his brain figured it out. Towards his garage. Towards his time car. How many times hasd he broken the laws of time travel in order to save Cavendish’s life. Too many times. But laws didn’t mean anything when the love of his life was dead… Dakota stopped. Cavendish is…. _ was _ the love of his life. They broke up, over a fucking egg roll. So why was he about to break protocol for someone who he was no longer entangled with. 

 

_ Because I’m still in love with him.  _ He thought to himself as he took a deep breath and opened the door so he could climb in. He sat for a minute, hands on the steering wheel, his thumb hovering over the scanner to start the car. And slowly he let his eyes fall over to the simple metal chain that hung over his review mirror. A chain with a simple ring dangling down from it. 

 

He asked himself why he never returned it. Why he decided to keep it even after it had been four months since they broke up. He had often wondered what Cavendish would have done. If Vinnie had gone back to their, no  _ Cavendish _ ’s _ ,  _ apartment. Maybe they could have patched things up. Maybe they could be planning their wedding right now. Cav would have wanted it simple, Vinnie knew he would have given him anything he asked. 

 

Vinnie shook his head. Now wasn’t the time to be dwelling in the past. He placed his thumb on the scanner and the car roared to life. 

 

Vinnie began to fiddle with the touch screen, inputting the time and Cavendish’s location. Just this one time. And then he won’t interfere. He’ll stay away from Cavendish just like they said. 

 

Once the time stream dropped him he reached into the back, grabbing a disguise from his last mission. 

 

He didn’t want Cavendish to recognize him. He couldn’t let Cavendish recognize him. 

 

He checked himself in the mirror, a blonde spiked wig, dark sunglasses and a stick on blonde beard for extra precaution. He looked out at the scene. The BOTT news report stated that he had been hit by an oncoming truck as he chased a pistachio cart. 

 

He looked around and finally saw Cavendish. A frown glued to his face and his eyes dim. His hat was tilted and his tie was loose. Dakota had never seen Cavendish look so unprofessional. 

 

Dakota ignored the flutter in his heart as he climbed out of his car. He took off his jacket and tossed it into the passenger seat. He took a dark blue overcoat pulled it on and zipped it up to the top. 

 

He took a deep breath before making his way down the street as he checked his watch. He had two and half minutes to get to Cavendish. 

 

He heard Milo before he saw him. Not the Milo he was familiar with, but an older Milo. He looked across the street to verify that it was indeed Milo. And it was, being pulled down the sidewalk, two little girls cling to each hand. One with soft red hair and the other with brown. 

 

Dakota sighed, “it would be a Murphy incident.” He murmured as a car spun out of control down the street. 

 

He watched as the car hit a lamppost, causing it to fall on the pistachio cart that Cavendish was at. 

 

Dakota was only a few feet from Cavendish now as he let out a curse. Dakota ground his teeth as he sprinted forward. He grabbed the end of Cavendish’s suit and yanked back, just as the truck round the corner and hit the pistachio cart. 

 

“Oh my god.” He heard Cavendish say and it was like all the pain Dakota felt had melted away. It had been so long since he heard Cavendish’s voice. 

 

Dakota quickly stood up, realizing that in the scuffle that Cavendish had landed between his legs as they faced the street. 

 

Cavendish looked up, “You just saved my life.” Vinnie shrugged as he offered down his hand. Cavendish grasped it and he could feel the electricity shoot down his arm, he hoped the other man wouldn’t feel it too. 

 

“It’s fine, dude.” Dakota said gruffly as he pulled his hand back as his partner, his  _ ex-partner _ looked him up and down. 

 

“Do...Do I know you from somewhere?” Cavendish asked and Vinnie quickly shook his head. 

 

“Nah man, I think I would remember meetin’ someone like you.” He said quickly. “I got one of those faces, y’know. Someone’s always saying  _ ‘Don’t I know you from somewhere’  _ it’s a curse.” 

 

“Must be.” Cavendish responded as he straightened out his suit. “My utmost gratitude again.” He smiled at Dakota and he hoped that Cavendish wouldn’t see his blush. 

 

Dakota went to turn around when Cavendish grabbed his hand. A feeling of dread coursed through his veins. This was it. Cavendish has recognized him. 

 

“I never got your name.” Cavendish said softly as Vinnie breathed out a sigh of relief. 

 

“It’s uh.” Dakota drifted off as he looked around. The street they were on was Clark. Dakota cleared his throat, “It’s Clark. Clark Kent.” Vinnie cringed at himself. But thankful nonetheless that Cavendish never watched superhero movies. 

 

“Well, my thanks again, Mr. Kent.” Cavendish said, “Maybe we’ll run into each other again.” 

 

“Maybe.” Dakota said and he had vowed to himself to never go back again. That this would be the last time he would save the love of his life. 

 

And as he walked away, he knew that it wouldn’t be the last time. He would do it all over again if he had to. And he did.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you like it! 
> 
> Tumblr: forfuckssakejim
> 
> feel free to drop a comment! ^^


End file.
